Looking For You
by Kizma Nara
Summary: Leon and Dawn are looking for Ashley But on their way they may develop some feelings for each other. Will Leo n accept Dawns Feelings?


Dawn Started to panic as all the villagers crowed around Leon and her, some with pitch forks, others with chain saws, but most of them using their bare hands to get a hold of your throat. She finally swallowed the lump that was in her throat as she took out her shotgun, gripping it tightly, making her fingers turn white. She felt Leon's gaze on her as she had her gun ready to fire, she felt his eyes burn through her skin. But she ignored his action and started shooting at every zombie she aimed at with her laser. One zombie got her from behind and bit into her arm, trying to get her to release her gun. Dawn felt the pain in her arm as the blood oozed from the wound,she took a glance at it seeing teeth marks which broke the skin. "Dawn . . . " she heard Leon Whisper her name.

She was about to speak to Leon when a villager yelled out in a different language. All the zombies that were attacking dropped their weapons and took off. Dawn sighed with satisfaction as she slid against the wall of a house outside, she laid her head forward and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her, she picked up her head slowly and looked at Leon in the eyes. "We'll get out of here, I promise you that" he said as held her hand in his.

"I...ahh!!!" Dawn brought her hand to the wound that was there but she felt only skin, no blood or anything, '_what's happening to me?'_ Dawn thought to herself. She pondered her thoughts for a while till she figured it out, she was bit by a zombie so she must have been infected by it, _' oh shit, what's gonna happen to Leon if I . . . I lose control? I must tell him'_. "Leon . . . if I lose control I want you to shoot me" She said it so calmly that it freaked Leon out.

"What!?! Why?!" "I've been bit . . . and I might turn into one of them" Leon looked like he was deep in his thoughts when a smiled appeared on his face which was rare for him. "I got it,there is an antidote . . . I know there is..Let me check my pocket" Leon went through all of his pockets as Dawn kept her fingers crossed. He was at the last pocket when he pulled out a needle that had green liquid in it. He walked over to where Dawn was and kneeled beside her, he took the needle and injected it into her arm. Dawn felt a little woozy and light headed, she tried sitting up but couldn't. The last thing she remembers is her head fell in Leons lap. She opened her eyes as a cold hand touched it, caressing it. She smiled and pushed her cheek closer to the hand and mumbled a few words to herself, she opened her eyes and saw a smiling Leon. She looked around the place she was, it stunk really bad and the bed she was on felt really gross as she moved around in the sheets. She found herself looking into Leons eyes for some answers.

"Don't worry, were fine. I looked around for a remote place for you to rest while the antidote wore off" Dawn wanted to ask Leon if he really was caressing her cheek while she was asleep but was deciding on not asking. What if it was a dream? Then she would of made a fool out of herself or made her cheeks flush bright pink. Dawn rose to her feet, feeling a little dizzy for a moment but it wore off. She stumbled a little forward and Leon caught her in his arms.

"I'm sorry about this. If I was more careful then none of this would of happened and we would of rescued Ashley sooner"

"Dawn. . . . Don't ever blame yourself for what happened because it really wasn't your fault and you know it" Leon said as he took her in his arms.

"Leon" she gasped as he bent his head towards hers and pressed his soft lips against hers.

Dawn didn't respond at first for a second as her brain registered that Leon Kennedy was kissing her, kissing her! Dawn Johnson, the weirdest person anyone has ever met. Maybe its because people never knew about Isabella , her daughter that she had but died as soon as she was born. No one knew that she got pregnant and ran off because she felt used by him. Dawn brought herself back to reality and responded to Leons Kiss, kissing him deeper like it was the end of the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder smiling for the first time of her life.

"Dawn . . . I've always liked you, even the first day we met, when we didn't even know one another I loved you. I didn't care what the others said I knew that you were different form everyone and I though that you were the one for me and I'm right"Leon said as he held her close to him.

"Leon...I love you...thank you for caring so much about me. No one has ever cared for me and I never experienced Love like this before." She said as she nuzzled her face into his chest and smiled. As the both of them got up, she smiled to herself knowing that she finally found her soulmate, the one true person that she was going to spend her whole life with. So as the two of them took off to save Ashley from the zombies her courage grew strong and her love for Leon Stronger.


End file.
